The Rogue
by UchihaAkia
Summary: Lex, from another dimension, asked the League for help to defeat the Crime Syndicate. When the first fight of theirs arrises they recieve a little help from a young woman with powers one has reason to fear. Pairing... read it to find out.


**HI and yes I know I haven't updated my still unfinished mummy story but I just haven't gotten passed my roadblock with it. So now I am publishing this story if people find it worthwhile. I once read a story right here on this sight that was for the Justice League Unlimited. I loved the story and wanted to read more but is just one day dissappeared. Since then I have been writing this story little by little and it starts off with the movie Crisis in two worlds, I think it's called. Anyway reviews will determin whether this story will stay here or I scrap it.  
**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The original founders of the league had been contacted that Lex Luthor had walked into a police station and told the officers to contact the justice league. Apparently the Luthor that had walked into the police station wasn't the Luthor that Superman had often fought against. This Luthor was from an alternate Earth. One, where he was the former leader of the Justice league, which had not long ago been annihilated. They had discussed on what to do. Whether to help save Luthor's world where a crime syndicate has taken control, or leave it to its own fate. They came to an agreement to help.

"A little disorientating but I assure you there are no other side affects that..." Luthor explained as they returned to his world only to be surrounded by the syndicate.

"What the hell?" Superwoman exclaimed staring at eh new hero's.

"We're compromised!" Luthor stated.

"What tipped you off?" Green lantern asked.

"I don't have time for this. Rip them down." Owl man said watching as Superwoman flew towards Luthor.

Superwoman went on the attack and pushed Luthor against the wall punching at his armor while he was knocked out. Superman stepped up and grabbed Superwoman's arm to stop her from punching Luthor again.

"That'll be enough of that." Superman said sternly only to meet Superwoman's fist.

All around the room villains and superheroes fought each other. One by one the villains were knocked out by the heroes. Superman and Superwoman were equally matched when Superman punched Superwoman hard enough to send her flying towards the ceiling which then sent her to the floor burying her under debris. Owlman took that as his cue to attack Superman with his weapons. Luthor was waking up and rubbed the back of his aching neck when he saw movement in the rubble pile. Superwoman pushed a large part of the ceiling from atop of her and pushed a button on her earring. Luthor knew it would mean trouble. Suddenly he felt something go through him and looked down to see a hand sticking out of his chest. It was quickly pulled out however by J'onn. Luthor turned and knocked his assailant unconscious before telling everyone to retreat.

"Why, we are winning?" J'onn asked not understanding Luthor's nervousness.

"Superwoman's called in the cavalry and if it's who I think it is. We're not prepared to fight them." Luthor explained quickly as the other heroes gathered around him.

"Don't make us guess, what are we in for?" Superman asked.

"At least three made men. Almost as tough as Superwoman." Luthor answered.

"Made men?" Superman inquired.

"Later, I don't have time to explain." Luthor stated as Superman walked a bit away.

"Follow me." Superman said and started to fly through walls the others following close behind.

As Superman burst through the last wall Flash followed only to notice that they were in fact in the air and was unable to stop in time.

"Oh, CRAP!" He yelled as he started to fall through the air but Green Lantern caught the speedster with his ring.

They didn't get far when they heard the sound of a plane's engine. Flash turned to see it was Owlman who was following them. Two missiles fired from the plane and Flash shouted out a warning but it was too late and the missiles scattered the group of heroes. Diana decided to take on Owlman while the others stood back.

"More trouble." Superman announced as they watched a dark cloud approach them shooting lightning furiously. Three men could be seen flying within it.

The middle aged man attacked Superman as the youngest went for Lantern. The eldest of the three took on J'onn and Luthor. Superwoman quickly joined the fight and the heroes were having a tough time defending themselves. Diana on the other hand was having somewhat an easier time. She had managed to kick Owlman off of his own plane and she swiped it for her own use. The first thing she did was catch Flash since he was falling due to Lantern losing his grip on him.

J'onn and Lantern were having their hands full with the oldest and youngest members of Superwoman's made men. Superman was being tossed back and forth between Superwoman and the middle aged made man. None of them noticed the lonely figure flying towards them. Just as Superwoman sent Superman back towards her made man a woman with mid back length jet black hair punched the made man in the face and caught Superman.

"Sophie?" The made man spoke confused.

"Hey Richard." Sophie growled as Superman got his bearings and stared at the new comer.

"Something you forgot to mention?" Superwoman inquired of her underling.

"She's my daughter." Richard answered.

"Correction…" Sophie began flying towards Richard and punched him again hard, "Was!"

The two of them fought furiously and Superwoman decided she wanted to be the one to kill the new girl. Sophie heard Superwoman coming and went on the defensive. Sophie was having trouble fighting both Superwoman and her father at the same time. Superman came to help and took on Richard leaving Sophie with Superwoman.

"You got possibilities little girl. Why not join us?" Superwoman suggested.

"To do what? Cause more suffering to the world? I think not!" Sophie shouted and punched Superwoman hard in her face.

"That's going to cost you." Superwoman growled and punched Sophie back making the young woman cry out as she fell through the air.

Sophie managed to get her bearings and stopped her decent just in time to block Superwoman's next attack. They fought giving and taking punches from each other when the youngest made man intervened.

"Nick." Sophie greeted her little brother hostily while removing her gloves, "Now the gloves are off."

Sophie flew at her little brother punching him hard while feeling pulsing through her body. A few more punches and Nick felt tired. Leaving the boy alone Sophie went for Superwoman who was flying after Owlman's jet. Sophie caught the criminal by the hair and tugged at it placing her hand on Superwoman's face feeling the pulsing once more.

"Mistress!" Richard shouted flying at Sophie knocking her away from his boss.

"What the hell? Why…" Superwoman uttered tiredly growling at Sophie.

Before Richard could answer Owlman's plane began firing at them again And Sophie took that as her moment to join Lantern and Superman who were defending themselves against Nick and Sophie's grandfather Jack.

"Hold your fire our rides here." Lantern spoke as J'onn joined them.

Sophie glared at her father as the plane lowered itself to take the four of them inside. Once the hatch was closed the plane flew forward at full speed hitting Superwoman on the way. Suddenly it began to storm around them and Sophie closed her eyes to control the storm to allow them to fly through it unharmed. One bolt struck the plane and friend the cloaking devise.

"Well that's fried." Flash stated as the Sophie and the rest walking into the cockpit.

"Doesn't matter, we're still cloaked." Luthor stated turning in his chair, "I'm glad you came when you did Sophie."

"Glad I could help, Lex." Sophie said tiredly as she slid down to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lantern asked in concern.

"Just tired. Don't worry I'll be alright." Sophie assured the hero while pulling on her gloves.

"Just exactly what did you do to those two back there?" Superman asked skeptical of the girl.

"Sophie can absorb the powers and abilities of those around her by making physical contact with her hands." Luthor answered, "I asked her to join the league before the syndicate took over but she refused."

"So why did you help us now?" Superman asked.

Sophie looked up at the boy scout for a moment before turning her eyes to the floor in front of her, "Because… I got this." Sophie answered taking a hologram disk from her jacket pocket.

Sophie handed the disk to Luthor who activated it to show his good friend the Jester.

"Hey Lex! You probably wondering why Sophie here helped you out didn't you. Well that's easy to explain. Ever since the syndicate started to whip us out one by one I thought Sophie should stay on top of things. So the day before we went on, what I think will be my last mission, I sent this disk to Sophie asking her to help you in any way possible. I don't regret anything I've done so far and I ask that you take care of Sophie as I have until now. She may be the daughter of Superwoman's made men but she has some talents that might help out in the long run. I wish you luck in saving the world Lex… goodbye."

The holograph of the Jester pulled back into the disk and Luthor started at it with sorrow filled eyes. No one said a word leaving Luthor to grieve for his friend in peace.

"We should head for Jesters place. It's the only place left where we can think of a plan of attack in peace." Sophie spoke softly.

Diana nodded her head and flew the plane where Luthor had instructed. Once they had landed everyone filed out of the plane and followed Luthor inside a warehouse.

"Lights." Luthor spoke and one by one rows of lights turned on revealing The Jesters place of residence.

"Like what you've done with the place." Flash commented looking at all the decorations that reminded him of what Batman's Joker would fill his place up with.

"It's not mine it used to belong the friend I mentioned earlier." Luthor said as they walked to a large computer.

A monkey came down from atop the computer and climbed onto Luthor's shoulder. "I'm sorry Harley. The Jesters never coming back." He said in a sad tone. Harley crawled away as Luthor turned his attention back to the computer that now showed the images of the Syndicates family heads. "We should consider ourselves lucky there any place left to hide." Luthor suddenly commented.

"We're not here to hide Luthor. We're here to clean up your planets mess." Superman stated.

"Then by all means… let's get started." Luthor stated. "And call me Lex. These… are the big guns. Heads of the six or I should say five, of the families. Ultra man is the boss of bosses, but they all form formidable organizations."

"Where do all those other super guys fit in?" Lantern asked.

Luthor punched in a few keys and pictures of other villains started appearing below the five heads. "Each of the families has thousands of criminals working under them. They award their most trusted underlings buy giving them super powers. They're called made men."

"Cute." Diana commented, "How many?"

"No more than seven or eight at a time. Perhaps fifty total. We'll conduct a series of attacks coordinated by me. The six of us will hit specific syndicate operations one after the other." Luthor began to explain when Superman interrupted him.

"That's a waste of time. We're going to hit multiple targets at the same time. Teams of two."

"But we'd be hopelessly outnumbered!" Luthor stated shocked at Superman's proposal, "When my justice league fought them…"

"With all due respect _Lex_. We're not your justice league."

"They have a point Lex." Sophie spoke up. "They're different from what the league had."

"Sophie, his plan is insane! We couldn't fight them in the manner Superman is proposing!" Luthor yelled.

"Lex… think about it." Sophie tried to calm, "Superman and Ultra man are practically the same but fight on opposite sides of the board."

"What is she talking about?" Flash asked confused.

"What I mean is you are all like the family heads but you all fight for justice." Sophie explained pointing to each head in turn, "Superwoman and Wonder woman, Ultra man and Superman, Jhed Jarkiss and J'onn, Johnny and Flash, Green Lantern and Firestorm. The only one we don't have a match for is Owlman. So I guess that leaves him to me."

"You're not coming with us Sophie." Luthor interjected.

"Why not!?" Sophie demanded.

"You're too young to get mixed up in something as big as this." Luthor answered.

"So you're just going to make me wait here to find out if you guys make it or not. Good luck with that!" Sophie yelled pushing past the other heroes to leave.

"Sophie! I'm not going to let you risk your life!" Luthor yelled running in front of Sophie to try and stop her.

"I have as much cause to fight against the syndicate as you do Lex!" Sophie spat angrily.

"Sophie… your only 19. You have a whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it here when the people will look up to you in the future."

"I'm 21 thank you very much Lex! You make it sound like there is no hope to defeat the syndicate." Sophie growled her eyes narrowing on Luthor, "You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do." Sophie stated pushing Luthor roughly aside.

"Sophie, wait!" Superman called making her stop and look at him over her shoulder, "If you're going to go after these family heads you might as well do it with us."

"What's the call?" Flash asked Superman.

"You and J'onn, Diana and GL, Lex, Sophie and me." Superman answered.

"That's insane!" Lex protested.

"Don't worry Lex he's got your slack." Flash stated earning a look from Superman. "Well… you do."

"Whatever." Sophie muttered waiting for Lex and Superman.

The three of them flew across the city Ultra man lived in. They reached a tall building made of glass mostly. Sophie stared at Superman for a moment wondering what kind of world he and his friends lived in.

"Ultra man, I know you can hear me. Bring your sorry arrogant ass out here or we'll come in a get you!" Lex shouted. The glass doors opened to reveal Ultra man's second in command, Olsen. "Not looking for the hired help Olsen. I want your boss."

"He ain't here. You want an appointment call his secretary. Clear our airspace." Olsen demanded.

"Make me." Lex answered making it clear he wasn't going to budge.

"I can do that." Olsen smirked and flew up to punch Lex.

"You take care of Ultra man's pal. I got the big guy." Lex told Superman.

Just when Olsen's fist was about to collide with Lex's face Superman caught the punch. "I'd rather not have to hurt you Jimmy." Superman stated and dodged Olsen's punch.

Superman took that opportunity to use the opening Olsen had created to put him in a head lock. Sophie then turned a dial on Olsen's watch that then emitted a high frequency sound. In moments a figure could be seen flying towards them.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Superman asked concerned. "I can take him."

"Superman," Sophie started, "If you take out Ultra man, then it's not going to mean anything once you all return to your world. It has to be Lex."

As Ultra man flew closer the windows on the buildings around him began to shatter. Sophie could see that Ultra man wasn't happy at all for being call in his own territory. "Get your hands off my boy." Ultra man threatened Superman.

"You've got problems of your own." Lex stated and powered up his fists and went on the attack. Lex punched Ultra man a few times but Sophie saw the crime boss wasn't affected by the punches in the least.

"Getting cocky Lex?" Ultra man asked with a smirk.

The two of them were at a stalemate both staring at each other watching as to which one would back down. Lex went on the attack again and Ultra man answered the challenge. Sophie took that moment to turn to Olsen who was still in Superman's grasp.

"Hold him still." Sophie stated taking off her gloves as Olsen began to struggle.

Sophie placed her hands on Olsen's face and felt the pulsing of his energy rushing into her. Slowly Olsen's struggles began to slowly halt due to him losing his powers. When Olsen stopped moving Sophie pulled her hands away and put her gloves back on turning to watch as Lex was fighting Ultra man on top of a building. Lex was holding something in his hands and Sophie knew exactly what it was.

"What's he doing?" Superman asked Sophie.

"He's weakened Ultra man with blue kryptonite." Sophie answered as Lex punched Ultra man sending him down to the streets below. "Come on."

The both of them, plus Olsen, landed on the streets where Ultra man had landed. Lex wasn't far behind.

"You are so going to regret this." Ultra man threatened.

"Got a message for you big man. Things are changing. When you do wrong, there more and more of us who set it right." Lex stated and the people around them began to cheer. "Sophie."

"You got it Lex." Sophie answered taking the blue kryptonite from Lex and walking to Ultra man. He tried to move away but the kryptonite was making it hard for him. Sophie took off one of her gloves and placed her hand on Ultra man's cheek. Ultra man's eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head as he fell on his back even more weakened than before. Some police officers came and place handcuffs on Olsen and Ultra man. Both criminals were seated in a van ready to be transported to jail. As a final precaution, Sophie chucked the piece of kryptonite into the van to keep Ultra man on his current leash.

"Their not going to be in prison for long." Sophie muttered under her breath.

Sophie turned away when two men in black suites approached them. Apparently the president wanted to have a word with them all. Sophie gritted her teeth and tightened her fists. Not soon after the entire league found themselves standing before the president.

"This is unacceptable. What do you think you're doing Lex?" The president asked furiously.

"That should be obvious Mr. President." Lex answered calmly.

"We're taking it to the bad guy's sir." Flash answered with a grin.

"Well, you should be proud of yourselves. Have you given the slightest thought to the consequences of your actions?" The president asked his anger rising.

"Don't talk to me like a child." Lex snapped. "I was fighting this battle long before your administration decided to roll over for the syndicate."

"We didn't just roll over." The president answered. "We worked hard to achieve a delicate balance between them."

"Forgive me Mr. President," Sophie finally spoke up from beside Superman, "But THAT is a load of CRAP!"

"Sophie!" Lex scolded but Sophie didn't listen.

"Is that the kind of thanks all those heroes get for trying to stop the syndicate from killing innocent people!? You should know by now! We fight against them, they attack back! You ignore them and leave them in peace they will still cause mayhem because they refuse to be ignored! With these heroes there is actually a fighting chance to defeat them. They are outnumbered and we have heroes here that match up to the syndicate heads and right now you are looking a gift horse in the mouth!"

"Sophie that's enough!" Lex yelled making Sophie look at him.

"It's not enough Lex!" Sophie yelled tears brimming her eyes, "You are the only family I ever really had and now it's down to you! If they leave to go back to their earth the syndicate will eventually kill you! I can't lose someone precious to me anymore!" Sophie cried as Lex placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "We finally have a chance to end this constant battle but he's not willing to take that chance! Right now I would go as far as to absorb every last drop of their powers just to put an end to this."

"That's insane Sophie you'd wind up killing yourself!" Lex yelled shocked.

"I don't care. The life of one person to save millions is a fair trade." Sophie stated and walked past Lex to leave the white house.

Once outside Sophie flew into the air to clear her thoughts. She couldn't understand why the president refused to do anything now when they had the chance win. Sophie landed on a building that over looked the sea of Washington. The sea calmed Sophie like nothing else. Her world was a twisted one with herself fighting her family. Her adoptive family, being taken away from her one by one. Her powers, enabling her to have physical contact with anyone with her bare hands. However, there was one things Sophie feared the most about her powers. Is she couldn't touch anyone with her bare hands. Would she be eventually deprived of all physical contact? Sophie closed her eyes tightly fighting back the stinging tears.

"I never asked for this." Sophie whispered her voice breaking as she looked up at the sky. "Please, god, don't let my worst nightmare come true. Please it's the only and last thing I would ever ask of you for myself."

With a sigh Sophie stood and whipped her tears away. Looking out at the sea once more Sophie took on her emotionless mask. The mask she had prepared for her battles against her family. Without turning around Sophie heard the league land behind her.

"Sophie, our friends Batman just called." Lex stated.

Sophie turned to Lex her face stern, "Then by all means… let's finish this."

"Alright then." Lex nodded and they all flew towards Batman's location.


End file.
